hasta_el_viento_tiene_miedo_lacwfandomcom-20200215-history
Hasta El Viento Tiene Miedo LACW Wiki
Welcome to the ! Summary: This movie released in 1968, is now a Mexican cult film. Directed by Carlos Enrique Taboada, the movie follows a group of high school girls after they are forced to stay at their boarding school during vacation by the evil Principal as a punishment. While the girls are stuck in school, Claudia, Alicia Bonet, begins to have supernatural nightmares about a forbidden tower on campus, and they all decide to check it out. The girls encounter the vengeful ghost of Andrea, a young student who committed suicide in the tower after being the victim of cruel punishment at the hands of the unfriendly Principal. In the end, using Claudia's possessed body, Andrea lures the Principal to the location of her suicide and subjects the cruel old woman to the same death she faced. Analysis: The portrayal of women in this movie reveals a lot about how women were seen and valued in 1960s Mexico. The movie's cast was all female, with only three male characters throughout the film. Although this made the movie revolutionary for its time, one can clearly see that there was still a bias toward the male point of view. One way this is shown is through camera angles and movements that clearly represent the 'male gaze'. When the Principal was first introduced, for example, it is in one of the only scenes in the movie with a male character. Even though she is a powerfully evil character, who controls much of the movie, the camera introduces her by panning up her body from the perspective of the male doctor sitting across from her. The unspoken bias toward his viewpoint represents the way women were constantly subjected to the male gaze. This bias extends beyond just camera angles. Through much of the movie, there is a focus on the teen girls' desire to be seen as 'sexy'. It becomes increasingly obvious during the film that the character who is supposed to be viewed as the most 'sexy' is Kitty. Kitty likes to break the dress code and wear more revealing clothing. Also, during one scene, she does a strip-tease that, by 1960s standards, was extremely sexualized. Additionally, Kitty is the only classmate of Claudia with a boyfriend. This leads the viewer to believe that Kitty is envied by her classmates and loved by her boyfriend because she represents what is 'sexy' and appealing to men. References: Grovas, J. (Producer), & Enrique Taboada, C. (Director). (1968). Hasta el Viento Tiene Miedo ''Picture. Mexico: Tauro Films. Cuddon, J. A. (2013). ''A dictionary of literary terms and literary theory(5th ed.). Oxford: Blackwell Reference. Even the Wind Is afraid. (1968, May 30). Retrieved December 11, 2019, from https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061752/. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse